When Times Collide
by Cain Loasa
Summary: Kane Averex was world famous treasure hunter who is known for his collection of items he's collected, but his never overstepped his boundaries for any of it. Thanks to this he was able to acquire the Master Sword and gained Fi as a new companion. After he releases her from the sword he starts to have sights of the past and the future but will he be able to decipher them in time.
1. Chapter 1

Kane walked into ancient temple that he had heard had a treasure like no other, a sword that could banish all evil, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it. He had also heard about people that used to live in the sky on a floating island, about a hero of the goddess who had banished a great evil, and had planted the sword back into the temple. That was at least a good 200 years ago, the temple was in ruins, the forest was overrun by monsters so Kane had to take the long way around which added a day to his travels, but he welcomed it. If Kane just rushed through his explorations, he wouldn't have become one of the best treasure hunters there were, and he wouldn't have all the amazing artifacts he did. He walked up the eroding staircase to the stone that held the sword he was after, and there was a message by it.

"If your heart is pure and your intentions are true, the sword will be yours to command, but if your intentions are corrupt the sword will you inside out." Kane read to himself "Worth a shot."

He grabbed the hilt of the sword tightly with both hands and for the first time since he walked into the temple Kane felt a presence of deep sorrow in the room with him. Kane breathed in deeply while pulling up on the hilt of the sword, at first the sword wouldn't budge an inch, but suddenly the sword pulled free of the stone and the sudden movement made Kane stumble back. What surprised him even more was when a spirit came out of the hilt the sword, but Kane calmed down when he felt the the sorrow again radiate from the spirit.

"My name is Fi and I'm the spirit of the Master Sword." Fi told him

"My name is Kane, and why are you so sad Fi?" He asked her

"It's been 200 years since I was planted into the stone after the first hero of the goddess destroyed Demise, and since then I've been waiting for the next one." Fi replied

"Are you able to stay out of the sword Fi?" Kane asked her

"I don't know I've never had a reason to." She replied

"Well, let's see if you can, I'll sheath the sword slowly, and you try your best to stay out." Kane told her

Kane started to sheath the sword slowly, at first Fi didn't seem to make a move towards the sword, but when it was almost sheathed she moved towards the sword. Kane reached out to stop her, he didn't expect his hand to be able to touch but when it did both of them stopped, and Fi looked at his hand before disappearing back into the sword. As if on cue three Boblokins jumped out of the surrounding bushes, and Kane heard a voice in the back of his head.

"Boblokins are slow and stupid, but it's best to refrain from conflict right now." He heard Fi tell him

Kane didn't like running from a battle but from the warning in Fi's voice he heeded her warning and turned on his heels. The Boblokins chased after him for awhile, but they soon gave up.

"Yeah, you stupid bitches, be afraid of me." Kane shouted

"Kane I don't think it's you that they are afraid of." Fi told him as a shadow fell upon him

Kane looked up as a giant feathered reptile swooped down at him, he easily spun on his heel, and sped from the flying beast. He literally heard the beast's wings as it pushed the air under and behind it, as Kane rounded a corner he leaped behind a fallen log as the beast flew over him.

"What was that?" Fi asked him

"I call that little beast Jasmine, and believe me when I say little I mean that there are others of her kind that are at least three times bigger." Kane told her

He sucked in his breath deeply as 'Jasmine' flew back over him, as soon as it was gone Kane got up, dusted himself off, and walked deeply into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Fi asked Kane

"My camp so that I look at the enchantment keeping you bound to that sword." He replied

"Why?" Fi asked him

"So that you can stay out of that sword as long as you want." Kane replied

"Really, you can do that?" Fi asked him

"Yep, and we are here." Kane replied

Camp was a sturdy two story log house, with running water and electricity, and when he got into the house Kane laid the Master Sword onto the table in the middle of the room. He unrolled a tight leather cylinder revealing several different herbs and five different colored rocks.

"Fi, I need you out of the sword so that this will work." Kane told her

After Fi came out of sword Kane quickly sheathed the sword in obsidian, he placed the five rocks in certain indentions on the obsidian block, and while he was doing this Fi was floating around him.

"My hand being able make actual contact with you is a sign that the enchantment has already weakened somewhat." Kane told Fi without turning his attention away from the sword as the stones started to glow

A pentagram etched itself on the block of obsidian as Kane started to burn some of the herbs in the middle of the pentagram, and the handle of the sword started to glow. Kane grabbed the handle and felt the power of the current enchantment course through him, but he didn't let go as blue streaks of lightning course up his arms. As the lightning reached up to his face he felt himself being lifted up by an invisible force and it launched himself into the closest wall making him black out. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by darkness, which was weird since he could see himself, but when he looked around himself he couldn't see anything.

"You okay, you look a little lost." An impish voice said from behind him

He spun around while taking out the Master Sword to find himself face-to-face with a little floating girl.

"Are you my conscious?" Kane asked her

"If I was you'd be pretty fucked up." The girl told him

"True, but who are you?" Kane asked her

"In due time you will learn my name just look for the Gate of Time." The girl replied before disappearing


	2. Chapter 2: Meetiing a New Friend

When Times Collide Ch 2

Kane was woken the next day by a slight weight on his shoulder, when he look over he found Fi asleep beside him, and he was still where he had landed when the Master Sword had launched him backwards into the wall. When he moved slightly Fi woke up and he could hear small rocks fall to the ground, Kane got up, and as he helped Fi up he noticed that her dress fell around her instead of floating like it used to.

"I'm guessing it worked?" Kane laughed and then winced

"You okay, where does it hurt?" Fi asked him

"Couple of broken ribs, but they haven't hindered me before." He told her

Fi gently took Kane's hand and they slowly made their way to the bed, and she had him lay down so that she could inspect his ribs. She ran her hand over his chest, whenever he winced she pulled her hand away, and after awhile she found where the broken bones where. After she signaled that she was done Kane sat up, he knew that Fi was worried about him, but he couldn't think of what else of a choice he had but to tell her about the dream\vision.

"Fi, in the time I was unconscious, I had a vision of a wolf and an impish little girl with flaming hair, and she told me to find something called the Gate of Time." He started

"She could be an evil spirit wanting you to use the Gate so that she could get out into your time." Fi warned him

"I don't think I have much of a choice in this Fi, the wolf is human, I know this because he was my great-great grandfather, and that imp is the only reason he survived." Kane told her "There was something wrong with the time line."

Fi was confused by this as she followed Kane out of his cabin towards a clearing and she finally asked her question.

"How do you know?" Fi asked him

"I just know Fi, and I need you to trust me." Kane told her

Fi looked uncertain at first, but then a smile spread across her face and she laughed.

"You remind me of my first owner, but what are you doing?" Fi asked him

"You'll see." Kane replied

He pulled an ocarina out of his pocket and he started to play a tune. After awhile Fi heard the flap of leathery wings and she watched as Jasmine descended to the ground in front of Kane.

"Kane what are you doing?" Fi asked him again

"Stay where you are Fi." Kane told her calmly "I need to focus on Jasmine, but the second I don't we are both dead."

Fi nodded and sat down, she watched as after awhile Jasmine started to mimic Kane's movement, and he started to play another tune on his ocarina. Soon as Kane started to walk towards her Jasmine started to calm down, and soon he was on her back like a horse. Jasmine started to shake him side to side trying to shake him off, he wrapped his fingers into her feathers, and soon she stopped moving.

"Come on, Fi, we've got ourselves a ride." Kane laughed hysterically

"Are you sure you're able to fly that thing?" Fi asked him

"I can walk, I can ran, so I should be able to fly little Jasmine here." Kane told her

He helped her get settled comfortably on Jasmine's back before lifting off the ground, when they were well above the tree line Kane slowly ushered Jasmine forward, and once he got a feel on how Jasmine moves he quickened her flight a little as Fi looked around for a little while.

"There might be the Time Gate in the temple to try." Fi told him

"Where I got you from?" Kane asked her

"Yeah, you remember where it is?" Fi asked him

"Yeah, hold on tight." Kane told her

Fi wrapped her arm around Kane's chest right before he made a sharp turn right, and soon they were landing back at the temple. The two walked up the pillar in the center of the temple that he hadn't noticed at first, Kane pulled the master sword out of the sheath and looked at Fi.

"What do I do?" Kane asked her as ran his hand over the pillar

"Raise the sword up and wait." Fi replied

Kane did as she told him and as he waited he couldn't help but ask.

"Did you and your old master ever do anything?" Kane asked her

"No, we had a mission to do, so it was strictly professional." Fi replied

Soon lightning struck the Master Sword and Kane swung it at the pillar. Soon the pillar lit up and soon it turned into the pillar turned into the Gate of Time that Fi remembered, but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was when Kane kissed her on the lips, and her legs turned to jelly. Luckily, Kane caught her easily and walked through the Gate of Time. When they stepped out they were in the cell that Kane had seen in his mind, he instantly noticed the imp and the wolf, and wolf instantly perked up.

"Hello Kane, nice to finally meet you in person." The imp told him

"Just tell me how the time line got screwed in the first place." Kane told her as he looked at the lock on the cell door

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Midna told him

"I live 300 years after this series of events, so try me." Kane told her as he sat against the wall


End file.
